disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince James
Prince James is the tritagonist of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First. He is the twin brother of Princess Amber, the older brother of Sofia and the Prince of Enchancia. Background Physical Appearance James is a young boy with fair skin, blond hair and hazel eyes. His promenient outfit is a white vest with a green tie and jacket, brown pants, white stockings, and black lassless shoes. Personality and Traits Unlike Amber, James isn't vain at all and is very helpful to Sofia. However, like Amber, James is very easy-going and exhibits behavior that isn't normally seen in Royalty. Also like his father and twin, James is naive when it comes to magic due to not really understanding it. Role in the Series ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess James first appears when Miranda and Sofia arrive at the castle. James accepts Sofia as his new little sister and Miranda as his new mother immedeately. He is further elated when his father announces that Sofia will have a Royal Ball in honor of her Royal Debut. The next day at Royal Prep, Amber convinces James to give Sofia a ride on the Enchanted Swing Set. James does so and the swing ride sends Sofia sailing into the water fountain. James instantly realizes that Amber tricked him into wrecking Sofia's chance to make a good first impression and feels guilty for humiliating Sofia especially after Zandar lets him have it. When they get home James tells Amber off. For the next few days Sofia avoids James and the other kids and dedicates herself to her studies. James is able to see that she is struggling and wants to help but she refuses him everytime. On the day before her Royal Debut Ball, Sofia is having tea with her villager friends Ruby and Jade. Having had enough of Sofia avoidng him, James comes over and pours the tea for her to the delight of Ruby and Jade who swoon over him. Sofia asks him "What are you doing here?" in a way that reveals to James why she is avoiding him and he apologizes to her and helps her prepare for her Ball. He also tells her about Professor Popov's dance class, unaware that Amber is spying on them. At dance class, Sofia is sent bouncing around the class. When she gets back up and gives Amber a nasty glare James realizes what's going on. When they return to the coach, Amber claims she gave Sofia trick shoes by mistake and James sees through her lie. That night, James confronts Amber telling her he knows she gave Sofia the trick shoes on purpose because she's jealous that eveyone likes Sofia more than her and tells her that because of what she did he likes Sofia more than her too and storms out. Later, he becomes one of the many victims of the sleeping spell that taught Sofia not to mess with magic. When he wakes back up, he is surprised but happy to see that his sisters have reconciled. He dances with his mother and then his whole family. Sofia the First James is a major character in the series. While he means well, he has shown from time to time to be somewhat of a rule breaker, irresponsible and a bad sport with Sofia always there to try and get the best out of him. James has shown numerous times to have a habit of being disobedient when it comes to rules. Most notable in "A Royal Mess" when he breaks the window Roland made for his mother as a gift. He tried to hide what he did but his ideas only increased the damage. By the time his parents arrived and saw the window completely destroyed, he was about to tell his father what happened only for Sofia to step forward and take the blame. Letting his sister take the blame left him feeling guilty until finally confessing the truth. Despite being irresponsible he remains as a supportive loving brother towards both Sofia and Amber, as well open minded and able to come down to earth whenever things get out of hand. James is shown to like sports, specifically Flying Derby and Ice Hockey. In "Just One of the Princes", James helps Sofia learn how to ride a flying horse and accomplish her goal in becoming the first Flying Derby princess, despite everyone telling her that it is not meant for princesses and his own concerns. Eventually James and Sofia won the try out race and made the team. From this point on, James and Sofia become quite the best of team-mates when working together, but in "Tri-Kingdom Picnic" and "Enchanted Science Fair" James has shown on rare occasions to be competitive and determined to win at anything which can sometimes get out of hand. During the Tri-Kingdom Picnic, James is shown to be both a sore winner and loser: Whenever he won something, he bragged and rudely rubbed it in the other kids' faces and whenever he lost, he throws a tantrum and demands a do over which he backs up by making a bunch of excuses up. This behaviour often upset Sofia and his friends to the point where they did not wish to play with him anymore until Sofia helped James learn good sportsmanship. Relationships Princess Sofia James has a very strong bond with his younger sister, Sofia. She is often thrown off by his immaturity, but she's very close to him. James is very protective of Sofia and dislikes her secrecy. Unlike Amber, James proves that he deserves Sofia's trust. Princess Amber Amber and James have a bit of a sibling rivalry. Like Sofia, James is annoyed by Amber's dramatics and hysterics and Amber dislikes when James teases her when someone outshines her, especially Sofia. But Amber is shown to love James when she got upset after telling her that he likes Sofia more. King Roland II James gets along very well with his father. Roland often tells his son to be more careful when it comes to something risky. Queen Miranda James accepted Miranda as his new mother immediately, and he gets along with her very well. They both have a dislike of spying as shown in "Her Royal Spyness". Ruby and Jade Unlike Amber, James instantly accepted Ruby and Jade's presence in Sofia's life. The two are shown to have crushes on James to the point where they get excited when they see him. However in "A Tale of Two Teams", James shows that he cares more for winning than them as shown when he tells Sofia "Come on. You'll feel better after we win." after the pair storm off feeling hurt. Lucinda Like Sofia, James didn't have as rough a start with Lucinda despite getting hexed a lot. This is because Lucinda's mother did those hexes and he found them for the most part amusing. When Sofia revealed that Lucinda is her friend he was shocked and angry that she kept that from him. Gallery Trivia *James is younger than Amber by seven minutes. *James is going to be the next King of Enchancia. *James enjoys cookies - they are the only things that brought him to the tea that the girls were having, and he ate all of the swan cookies that Amber and Sofia had planned for the tea party. In general, he likes eating. *He loves chocolate cake, as revealed in "Two Princesses and a Baby". Amber also revealed that he picks chocolate cake every year for their birthday. *He gets more cake on his face than in his mouth, as revealed by Amber. *James has an obsession with cannons because, as revealed in "Sidekick Clio", he loves making things explode. *James experienced his first transformation when Cedric accidentally turned him into a toddler in "Two Princesses and a Baby", but had no memory of the experience. *Amber and James used to have water fights when they were little. *He and Amber have a "royal twin song." *He dislikes peas, as revealed when Sofia tried to feed him some. *As revealed in "King for a Day", James is very good at gymnastics. *Both his pets, Rex and Freedo, are known to cause trouble while creating problems for James. *James plays the bagpipes, as revealed in "Her Royal Spyness". *For the first season he was voiced by Zach Callison, but he is replaced by Broadway Star Tyler Merna due to Callison working on the Cartoon Network show ''Steven Universe. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Athletes Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Infants Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Toddlers Category:Nephews Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Tritagonists Category:Musicians